1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an electronic device that includes a voltage regulating device having a plurality of voltage rails.
2. Background
An electronic device may operate based on a battery. However, the battery may have a limited run-time. A voltage regulator or a plurality of voltage regulators may be used to increase efficiency of battery use. The voltage regulator may need to support very high loads and/or very light loads with high efficiency.